You'll Never Walk Alone
by DongbangChangmin
Summary: "Genggam tanganku erat, aku akan menuntunmu keluar dari situasi rumit ini" "Aku tak mempercayaimu, Yunho-ssi." "You'll never walk alone, Changmin-ah.." [HoMin!] (Act. 3 re-updated.)
1. Act 1

**YOU'LL NEVER WALK ALONE**

 _Act. 1 : Our First Words_

 **"Anda tak akan menyadari sejak kapan anda menjadi alasan saya tersenyum, bahkan sebelum kita sama-sama menyadari bahwa kita terikat oleh sesuatu yang dinamakan takdir"** _~Edward Jung~_

Disclaimer

Fanfiction ini murni milik teman hidup saya (plakk). Aku sengaja nge-post ff buatan dia ini karena menurutku alurnya keren, **HoMin** pula xD

Yang ngga suka **HoMin** , dimohon untuk **segera** berbalik kanan dari ff ini.

Salam, _Love War._

 **WARNING! _Typos everywhere, alur tiba-tiba ngga nyambung, penggunaan kata yang ngga sesuai._**

–You'll Never Walk Alone–

Seoul : 22.00 KST

"Apa yang and inginkan dariku, Yunho-ssi."

Yeah ~

Kalimat datar, dingin menusuk inilah yang jadi reaksi namja belia di hadapanku. Matanya memicing waspada mengawasi tiap gerak-gerikku seolah aku adalah singa berbahaya yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

O, _shit_.

Tentu saja. Assisten Yoon telah memberitahuku sekelumit kisah yang melatar belakangi Shim Changmin, namja yang seusia adikku ini hingga terjebak di tempat terkutuk bernama Mirotic _Club, n_ _ight club_ khusus kalangan _gay_ menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang menikmati gemerlap dunia malam, alkohol _sex_ bebas.

"Aku tak tahu yang diajarkan orangtuamu hingga selalu berpikiran negatif pada orang asing yang baru kau temui, Shim Changmin." Sahutku tenang di balik meja kerjaku. Instruksikan asisten-ku agar menyiapkan lembar dokumen yang kuminta tadi siang.

"Anda membeliku." Desisnya geram dan sarat aura permusuhan.

"Aku straight…"

"Jadi apa tujuan anda melakukan itu." Sambung Changmin marah.

"…dan juga memiliki seorang istri. Aku juga sangat mencintainya, Shim. Jika itu bisa membuatmu lega dan menghilangkan pikiran negatif di kepalamu." Jawabku santai menanggapi sorot kebencian di hazel mata indah serupa anak rusa itu. Mata kami beradu sebelum ku ulas senyum tipis penuh arti.

"Tapi ku akui kau benar tentang satu hal, Changmin ah..."

"Tidak ada hal yang gratis di dunia." Sambungku amati perubahan expresinya. Dingin dan kaku.

"Sesuai prediksiku. Anda bukan _gay_ tapi _bisex_. Menjijikkan." Ejeknya dengan nada marah.

"Jadi sesuai kesepakatan kau harus mengikuti apapun keinginanku karena saat ini akulah mastermu. Hidup adalah bisnis, anak muda. Aku tak mengeluarkanmu dari neraka itu dengan cuma-cuma." Sahutku tegas sambil menyodorkan dokumen perjanjian yang disiapkan assisten Yoon. Bola mata Changmin melebar mengetahui isi berkas perjanjian kami,

"Sesuai prediksimu?" Tanyaku menunggu reaksi dan perlawanan yang jadi ciri khas seorang 'Le'froid Changmin'.

 **Point 1.**

Jung Yunho selaku pihak pertama bertanggung jawab penuh pada Shim Changmin sebagai pihak kedua serta berkewajiban memenuhi segala kebutuhan finansialnya selama menjalani pendidikan selaku wali sah.

 **Point 2.**

Pihak kedua bisa menolak dan membatalkan perjanjian setelah mengembalikan sejumlah dana senilai piutang dan bunga yang dikeluarkan pihak satu sebesar 200 juta USD.

 **Point 3**

Kesepakatan kedua belak pihak dianggap selesai begitu pihak kedua menyelesaikan kontrak kerja di Jung Corp. Setelah menyelesaikan program magister-nya di bidang design eksterior selama 5 tahun.

 **Point 4.**

Perjanjian bersifat sementara dan dapat berubah sewaktu sesuai kesepakatan dan persetujuan pihak pertama.

"Jalani kehidupanmu selayaknya namja seusiamu dan selesaikan pendidikanmu dengan baik. Itulah yang ku inginkan."

Hening.

Bibir namja manis di hadapanku terbungkam dan coba menerka orang macam apa yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak. Ini meleset dari bayangannya. Pria borjuis yang menghamburkan dolarnya demi mendapatkan keuntungan darinya. Menjadikannya pemuas nafsu seperti yang kerap terjadi selama 6 tahun ia terpaksa menjadi _dancer_ di _night club_ Mirotic.

"Kenapa?" Bisiknya gamang.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa anda melakukan ini. Saya hanya orang asing yang tak ada hubungannya dengan anda."

"Aku tak hanya menyelamatkanmu. Tapi juga hyung-ku. Dan juga untuk orang-orang yang sangat berharga bagiku." Kataku tegas. Changmin mengikuti arah pandangku. Sebuah foto yang terbingkai di atas meja kerjaku. Foto pernikahanku,

"Seorang bisnis-man sepertiku hanya menggali dan melihat potensi serta bakat yang kau miliki, Shim Changmin. Jadi mari bekerja sama dan gunakan keahlian terbaikmu untuk Jung Corp. di masa depan. Arsitek profesional. Bukankah itu impianmu …" Tukasku mengakhiri ketegangan kami.

Ia tetap tak bergeming dan sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai aku bangkit dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kau bisa menandatanginya atau mempelajarinya terlebih dulu, Changmin ah.. Oh ya, kau bisa memanggilku hyung jika mau." Kataku kembangkan senyum sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerja yang jadi pertemuan ke dua kami setelah Mirotic _Club_.

"Yunho-ssi."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih."

'Terimakasih'

Ya. Satu patah kata yang mencairkan dinginnya seorang Shim Changmin. Aku tersenyum. Lagi.

"Bergabunglah ke meja makan jika selesai menandatangani dokumenmu, Changmin ah. Hyung menunggumu. Assisten Yoon akan mengurus keperluanmu selama tinggal bersamaku. Disini …"

Done.

Aku tahu tak akan mudah menakhlukkan sikap keras dan pembangkang namja yang berusia 3 tahun di bawahku. Sorot mata tajam, dingin dan penuh keberanian. Itulah yang pertama ku temukan dari sosok _sexy_ _dancer_ terbaik Mirotic ini. Yeah. Ingatan membawaku pada saat pertama pertemuan kami di pesta lajang yang diadakan salah satu sepupuku, Jung Kangta.

 **Flashback**

Mirotic _Club_

 _Damn it_ ~

Aku tak tahu nasib sial apa yang membawaku ke tempat terkutuk bernama _night club._ Sumpah serapah bergaung di otakku, siap untuk meledak dan memaki ketiga sepupuku. Pesta lajang tanpa _sex_ , alkohol dan penari _striptease_. Sialnya mereka malah mengadakannya di _club_ Mirotic yang menjadi incaran kaum _gay_ mencari kenikmatan dunia malam.

"Yoo, Dude. Kukira CEO Jung tak akan mau bergabung. Hampir aku memenangkan taruhan," Sambut suara husky yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Park Yoochun.

"Jaga mulut sialmu, hyung"

"Santai, Ho." Tukas Choi Dong Wook. Sepupuku yang satu ini bertanggung jawab sebagai LO perusahaan kami sesuai dengan kemampuan mumpuninya di bidang hukum.

Dong Wook hyung seorang pengacara handal. Dan satu hal yang jadi rahasia umum. Ia memiliki orientasi yang berbeda alias gay.

"Sesekali kau harus bersenang-senang, brother. Penampilanmu seperti pendeta Shinto yang baru turun gunung setelah bertapa 20 tahun~" Racaunya. Bau alkohol.

"Ckk. Tutup mulutmu, hyung."

"Ingin kupesankan secangkir Cappuchino Latte, Ho?" Sahut Yoochun hyung tergelak lepas melihat kekesalanku.

"Lihatlah, brother. Yoochun yang menyukai tiga lubangpun baik-baik saja," Sambung Dong Wook sambil menyesap wine-nya santai. Sial.

"Pergilah kalian berdua ke neraka." Umpatku sambil menghenyakkan pantat ke single sofa yang ada di suiteroom pesanan mereka dengan wajah geram.

"Setidaknya kau harus mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan hyungmu, Jung Yunho,"

Jung Kangta,

Hyung sepupuku yang tertua ini menjabat sebagai Direktur Komisaris Jung Corp yang berpusat di Jepang. Kami berada di Seoul selama 4 bulan dalam rangka mengerjakan proyek kerjasama dengan Sendbill Inc. untuk pembangunan sebuah resort mewah di Jeju. Dan sebulan lagi ia akan resmi menanggalkan status lajang.

"Aku bersumpah noona akan membunuhmu, hyung." Desisku dingin.

"Ini yang terakhir, nae dongsaeng. Lagipula sesuai permintaanmu. Tidak ada yeoja cantik, alkohol dan _sex_. Abaikan dua orang bermulut sampah itu. Bisa?" Kata Kangta hyung dengan wajah malaikatnya.

"Hhh …"

"Hanya _soft drink_."

"Lagipula kau tak bisa pergi dengan melewatkan pertunjukan terbaiknya, _brother_ ," Sahut Dong Wook hyung dengan sorot mata liar menangkap pantulan spot light di stage yang menyorot ke satu titik.

CLAP!!!

Seluruh perhatian jatuh pada namja belia yang kini berdiri angkuh di atas _stage_. Kostum _ribbon_ membalut kulit putih dan tubuh atletisnya.

 _It's show time_..

Sosok sempurna berwajah malaikat dengan garis wajah tegas serta memiliki hazel kelam itu meliukkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan erotis seirama dentuman musik. Ditengah gegap gempita dan sorak sorai yang mengelu-elukan satu nama. _Sexy dancer_ terbaik Mirotic _club_.

" **SHIM** **CHANGMIN, AKU MENGINGINKANNYA.** "

Changmin.

Tubuhku membeku dan menegang sesaat mendengar satu nama yang di ucapkan Dong Wook hyung. Nama yang hangat dan familiar. Degup jantungku meliar ketika meremas gelas ku dan menenggak sisa minumanku. Rasa tak suka langsung tersirat dari keningku yang mulai terlipat serius.

"Maaf, Dong Wook-ssi. Kami tak bisa memenuhi permintaan anda. Changmin-ssi tidak melayani tamu atau pun …"

"Hubungkan aku dengan Jang Dong Gun. Ia tak akan keberatan bintang _night club_ -nya ku sewa beberapa jam untuk menemaniku minum dan tidur." Tukas Dong Wook hyung tanpa melepas mata tajamnya ke sosok indah yang menjadi pusat perhatian seisi club.

"Tapi, Tuan …"

"Katakan saja pesanku pada boss-mu. Mafia Jang tak akan menolak tawaranku,"

"B-baik." Manager club tergopoh mengikuti keinginan pengacara Choi yang jadi rekanan _owner_ Mirotic _Club_. Terang saja. Ia masih menyayangi pekerjaannya dan nyawanya. Siapapun tahu seberapa berbahayanya seorang Choi Dong Wook.

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana seorang namja bisa memuaskanmu, hyung?" Komentar Yoochun sambil menikmati Corona-nya.

"Tertarik mencobanya, Chun? Threesome bukan ide buruk."

"Thanks tawarannya. Aku masih menyukai dada dan pantat _sexy_."

"Kalian benar-benar…" Aku menggelengkan kepala geram melihat kelakuan kedua hyung sepupuku.

"Yeah. Asal itu tak membuat kalian menjadi kriminal," Celetuk suara bass Kangta hyung dengan nada datar.

"Aku bersumpah tak mau berurusan dengan hukum dan menendang kalian dari perusahaan jika sampai terjadi. Ingat itu~" Kalimat tegas Kangta hyung menengahi debat opini diantara kami.

"Calm down, hyung. Biarkan adikmu ini bersenang-senang sementara kau memasuki neraka bernama pernikahan." Sergah Dong Wook hyung santai.

"Kurasa aku tak punya urusan lagi disini. Lanjutkan pesta kalian dan selamat bersenang-senang. Aku pergi…" Ujarku datar sebelum bangkit dan meninggalkan _suiteroom_ bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka.

Sial. Aku benar-benar tak suka dengan situasi saat mataku bertatapan dengan pemilik mata serupa rusa di hadapanku. Persetan. Tanpa mengindahkan suara Yoochun dan Kangta hyung aku beranjak meninggalkan _suiteroom_ , namun terhenti begitu saja mendengar kalimat dingin dan datar seorang Shim Changmin.

"Anda mengundang saya, Mr. Choi?"

 _Manager club_ kembali dan membawa sosok namja yang menjadi incaran Dong Wook hyung. Tampan, dingin dan tegas. Tiga kata itulah yang cocok menyanding pembawaan namja berusia 23 tahun di hadapan kami.

"Aku tahu kau pasti berubah pikiran, manis." Sambut Dong Wook hyung dengan seringai mengerikan dan menatap puas calon mangsanya.

"Anda salah."

"Katakan berapa nominal yang kau inginkan untuk memuaskanku di ranjang, Minie-ah?" Tantang Dongwook sambil mempermainkan golden card unlimited di sela jarinya dengan mata liar seolah menelanjangi namja belia ini.

"Tidak semua hal bisa anda dapatkan dengan uang. Silahkan memesan _host_ di _club_ kami yang siap melayani one night stand anda. Permisi." Sahut Changmin nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Ia melangkah meninggalkan _suiteroom_ tanpa mengindahkan tatapan panik sang _manager club_ dan sorot kemarahan Dong Wook hyung.

"Begini cara seorang dancer terbaik Mirotic club menghormati dan melayani tamu?"

"Benar-benar hebat."

"Mafia Jang pasti senang mendengar kelakuan anak 'didiknya' saat melayani rekanan bisnisnya. Benar?"

Aku tertegun ketika namja itu kembali dan menenggak segelas wine yang ada di genggaman Dong Wook hyung dengan tatapan tajam, sebelum membantingnya kasar diatas meja.

"Anda puas? Saya hanya menghormati seseorang yang bisa menghargai orang lain. Dan saya sangsi anda termasuk dalam kategori yang saya sebutkan. Silahkan nikmati pesta anda. Selamat malam."

 **Flashback end**

Itu kejadian seminggu yang lalu tepat saat pertemuan pertama kali kami di _night club_ tempat namja manis ini bekerja selama 6 tahun terakhir.

Anak ini merupakan mahasiswa terbaik Design di Myongji University. Alasannya terjebak di Mirotic club dan kisah kelam kehidupannya langsung membuatku miris. Ya. Shim Changmin menjadi jaminan piutang ayahnya yang gemar berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan. Kesepakatan dengan mafia Jang membuatnya harus menghabiskan masa remajanya sebagai sexy dancer selama 10 tahun lebih untuk membayar hutang.

Itu juga yang membuatku mengambil jalan pintas menebusnya dari mafia Jang senilai 200 USD. Demi menyelamatkan masa depannya yang suram karena aku mengenal baik seorang Choi Dong Wook. Hyungku tak akan pernah melepas buruannya dan berusaha mendapatkannya dengan jalan apapun, termasuk cara keji. Terlebih setelah penghinaan yang dilakukan bocah ini padanya, mustahil hyung mengampuninya.

"Anda melakukan hal yang tepat, Sajangnim." Teguran assisten Yoon menyadarkanku.

"Aku tak bisa tinggal diam melihat hyungku menghancurkan hidup seseorang, ahjussi …"

"Saya kira anda melakukannya untuk alasan lain."

Ya. Nama anak itu sama seperti nama mendiang adikku, Jung Changmin. Assisten Yoon bukan saja sekretaris pribadiku, tapi seperti paman kandungku. Bibirku menyunggingkan senyum tipis menanggapi penuturan beliau. Ya. Benar. Aku menyelamatkan Shim Changmin untuk menebus rasa bersalahku pada adikku.

"Jika saya benar artinya satu-satunya keberuntungan anak itu adalah memiliki nama yang sama dengan mendiang tuan muda."

"Siapkan apa saja yang diperlukan untuknya dan layani dia dengan baik, Ahjussi. Kupercayakan dia padamu…"

"Saya mengerti, Sajangnim."

Sekilas …

Aku memandang wajah istriku dan senyum cantiknya yang terpatri 'abadi' di kamar kami. Terbingkai dalam foto pernikahan yang menemaniku kemanapun pergi selama 2 tahun terakhir.

"Aku melakukan hal yang benar kan, Yeon-ah? Aku tahu tak akan mudah menghadapi kemarahan Dong Wook hyung. Tapi suamimu tak mungkin tinggal diam menyaksikan masa depan seseorang terancam. Aku tahu kau selalu mendukungku, Dear. _Saranghae_ …"

 **TBC / END ?!**

Akhirnya, ff baru ini pun selesai. Bercanda deng, ini baru act. 1. Sebenarnya udah siap sih sampe act. 7, tapi aku masih ragu-ragu kalian bakal suka atau ngga.

JADIIII, RnR yaaaa~

kasih kritik, saran, dan pendapat kalian juga buat ff ini. Satu review kalian membantu banget loh untuk aku supaya act selanjutnya bisa lebih bagus lagi

Thanks for reading, everyone!

Love, _HoMin Hardshipper_.


	2. Act 2

**YOU'LL** **NEVER WALK ALONE**

 _Act._ _2 : Choices for the future_

 **"Masa lalu, masa kini dan masa depan hanyalah penggalan kisah yang membawa kita ke sebuah ikatan yang dinamakan takdir"** _~Shim Changmin~_

 **WARNING! Typos everywhere, alur tiba-tiba ngga nyambung, penggunaan kata yang ngga sesuai.**

–You'll Never Walk Alone–

Changmin P.O.V

"Welcome to the new world, Shim…"

Yep.

Hari ini jadi babak baru kehidupan seorang Shim Changmin. Nama yang 6 tahun ini kugunakan sebagai _sexy dancer_ tampaknya harus mulai ku gunakan sebagai nama orang biasa. Pertemuanku dengan Jung Yunho, sang CEO Jung Corp. nyatanya telah merubah seluruh kehidupanku sekarang.

"Kita telah sampai, Changmin-ssi. Saya akan …" Kata Yoon ahjussi memberitahu jika _Bugatti_ yang ku tumpangi telah sampai di kawasan Myongji University.

"Tidak perlu, ahjussi. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Ini telah menjadi tugas saya, Changmin-ssi."

"Anggap saja ahjussi mendapatkan waktu untuk istirahat. Tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku bukan bocah 5 tahun yang akan tersasar. Jam 3 aku pasti tiba di apartement Yunho-nim." Sahutku saat bergegas turun tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Yoon ahjussi dan sorotan jengah CEO Jung.

Ini bukan duniaku.

Rekaman perdebatan sengit dengan pengusaha muda yang tiba-tiba mengakuisiku sebagai wali ini kembali berputar di kepalaku. Kau pikir mudah, Yunho-ssi? Shim Changmin bukan orang yang mudah tunduk dan mengikuti aturan orang lain. Seulas senyum tanpa sadar terulas di bibirku. _Great_.

2 : 2

'Hari ini kita impas, Yunho-ssi'

 **FLASHBACK**

Aku memandangi menu sarapan yang tersaji di depanku. Pemandangan yang 'wah' mengingat seumur hidupku hanya mengenal ramen pedas sebagai menu sarapan. Tiga varian rasa, tiga kali sehari saja sudah berkah untukku yang terbiasa mengencangkan ikat pinggang demi kebutuhan hidupku yang tinggal sebatang kara di kota besar seperti Seoul.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menatap sarapanmu, Changmin ah?," suara bass CEO Jung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Jika kau tak suka menu sarapanmu, kau bisa meminta bibi Jang membuatkan makanan khas Korea yang kau inginkan."

"Kau mendengarkanku, Changmin ah?" Tanya nya bertubi-tubi karena aku tak kian menjawab.

Ya.

Tentu saja. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan bertatapan dengan pemilik mata musang yang bergaris wajah tegas di hadapanku. Jarak kami terpaut beberapa meter, tapi kurasakan aura kuat yang terpancar melalui kharisma dan wibawanya. Ya. Pria di hadapanku merupakan bisnis-man paling berpengaruh di Asia.

"Ya. Tentu saja saya mendengar anda, Yunho-ssi."sahutku tanpa expresi.

"Hyung."ralat Yunho-nim tak suka.

"Pertanyaannya …"sambungku dengan nada datar,

"Apa semua ini masuk ke dalam daftar budget yang harus saya bayar kelak? Jika ya, saya sudah selesai sarapan." Lanjutku seraya menenggak segelas air putih di hadapanku, sebelum melenggang pergi dengan seringai kemenangan.

1 : 0

"Yyak! Shim Changmin. Kembali kataku!!!" Teriakan frustasi CEO Jung menggema di seluruh penjuru apartement, hingga bibi Jang terlonjak di tempatnya berdiri dan Yoon ahjussi tersentak kaget. Tawaku hampir meledak menyaksikan expresi kesalnya dengan mata menyipit, muka merah padam dan nafas memburu.

'Kau belum mengenal siapa Shim Changmin, Mr. Jung.' smirk setanku terulas. Itu hanya awal dihari pertama kami tinggal seatap. Berikutnya, beberapa menit kemudian Yunho-nim kembali menatapku tajam sambil mengusap wajah kasar menahan emosi.

-skip-

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana, Shim Changmin." Serunya dengan nada geram.

"Saya akan berangkat sendiri," Sahutku santai.

"Kau mau mengujiku? Masuk atau harus aku mengikat kaki dan tanganmu agar jadi anak penurut seperti pertama kali kau datang ke apartementku…" Tukas Yunho-nim dengan sorot mata tajam. Kubalas dengan delikan tak suka sarat permusuhan.

"Itu ancaman menggelikan, Yunho -ssi."

"Mau menantangku? Baiklah. Lakukan apa saja agar bocah pembangkang ini naik ke mobil, Chansung." Perintahnya dingin sambil melirik arlojinya tanpa mengindahkan protesanku.

"Baik, Sajangnim"

Tangan kanan CEO Jung, Hwang Chansung, meninggalkan kemudi dan keluar dari mobil. Lalu menghampiriku yang berdiri gusar dengan nafas kembang kempis menahan emosi.

"Anda tak bisa memperlakukan saya seperti ini, Yunho-ssi"

"Jangan lupa. Kau sekarang tinggal bersamaku, Changmin ah. Jadi ikuti aturanku dan jadi anak baik. Mengerti?" Tegasnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian padaku. _Damn it._

"Masukkan saja ke bagasi jika dia masih keras kepala, Chan."

"Silahkan, Changmin-ssi!" Tegur Chansung mengakhiri perdebatan kami dengan membuka pintu mobil dengan wajah dan senyum ramah.

Gaaah …

1 : 1

Terpaksa aku mengikuti keinginan CEO Jung meski tak ada perdebatan argumen lagi sepanjang perjalanan kami menuju Myongji University. Kecuali umpatan yang bersarang di kepalaku yang mati-matian menahan kesal. Ini belum selesai. Aku tak akan menyerah dengan gampang dan tunduk pada kesepakatan ini.

"Bocah pintar…"

'Sialan.'

"Aku tahu di kepalamu sedang mengumpatiku. Biasakan dirimu dan jadilah anak baik mulai sekarang. Itu lebih baik untukmu, Changmin ah."

'Dasar pria gila yang menyebalkan!'

Aku mengabaikan kata-kata CEO Jung dan langsung membuka pintu kasar begitu kami sampai tanpa menunggu Chansung yang berinisiatif turun melayaniku. Ckk. Aku benci diperlakukan seperti bocah TK.

 _This is really not my style!_

"Demi Tuhan. Bocah itu benar-benar menguji kesabaranku." Desis CEO Jung sambil menarik nafas jengah.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Sekilas …

Mengingat wajah geram dan decakan kesalnya membuatku benar-benar terhibur. Langkahku terhenti di depan aula kampus. Tak ada yang menarik perhatianku. Kecuali bayang wajahku di kaca yang menampilkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Senyum. Bahkan aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali bisa mengukir tawa dan senyum. Dan itu sekarang tersungging di wajahku yang kaku. Ini bukan diriku.

Shim Changmin…

Nama itu kudapatkan ketika masih berumur 7 tahun. Jika remaja seumuranku menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang menikmati masa muda mereka, aku justru terjebak di tempat haram bernama Mirotic _Club_ ketika umurku beranjak menjadi 17 tahun.

Ayahku.

Satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa menjualku kepada seorang Mafia sebagai kesepakatan pelunasan hutang-hutangnya. Sesuai kontrak aku harus rela menjadi _sexy dancer_ di _night club_ yang sangat populer di kalangan _gay_ itu selama 12 tahun.

Pelecehan, penghinaan dan kata-kata sinis kerap ku terima dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Itu sebabnya begitu memasuki bangku kuliah aku memutuskan menutup kehidupan 'rahasia'ku sebagai _dancer_. Tinggal di tempat baru, lingkungan yang berbeda.

Sebuah gosiwon sederhana yang berjarak beberapa kilometer dari universitas. Bersama beberapa mahasiswa yang berasal dari luar Seoul jadi pilihanku. Kendati bisa dibilang jarang berinteraksi dengan mereka, karena seluruh waktuku tersita untuk mengumpulkan lembaran won.

Introvert dan antisosial?

Naah. Aku hanya terlalu sibuk memanfaatkan waktu luangku untuk berkencan dengan laptop bututku sebagai _web designer_ , admin di sebuah situs porno paling terkenal di Seoul dan menciptakan konsol game yang bisa kujual _online_ di berbagai _game_ store di sela rutinitasku sebagai mahasiswa, _dancer_ dan kerja part time sebagai teknisi di sebuah pusat _service_ komputer terkemuka. Jadi selamat tinggal masa muda yang menyenangkan.

Hidupku berubah. Tidak. Tepatnya hidup kami. Entah sejak kapan kata 'kami' menggantikan kata aku dan ahjussi menyebalkan itu. Fakta berbicara. Kini aku tidak hidup sendiri. Tapi dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengambil peranan penting kehidupanku sekarang.

Jung Yunho…

Yang terjadi setelahnya? Bisa di bayangkan. Tidak ada semenitpun kami lewati tanpa perdebatan sengit. Ha ha ha~

Selasa, 18.00 KST

"Shim Changmin!!!"

Seruan bernada marah lagi-lagi terdengar di penjuru apartement begitu Yunho-nim memasuki kediamannya. Well. Bisa kutebak. Ini pasti berhubungan dengan yeoja cantik yang berdiri gemetaran di belakangnya dengan wajah pucat pias.

"Ya?" Jawabku santai tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari layar pc.

"Tutup benda itu. Sekarang." Perintah Yunho-nim gusar menahan kesal. Tap. Layarku menggelap dalam sekejap begitu tangan besarnya menutup paksa laptop butut kesayanganku. O, sial. Kerja kerasku selama 2 jam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yunho-ssi?!" Teriakku tak terima.

"Menurutmu…"kecamnya dengan nada rendah dan sorot mata tajam.

"Aku mengirim Seohyun kemari untuk membantumu menguasai materi pelajaran. Ia lulusan terbaik _Oxford University_. Tapi bukannya belajar, kau malah asyik bermain-main dengan benda usang ini. Lihat aku saat sedang bicara padamu!" Serunya mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Aku tidak perlu belajar untuk menguasai sesuatu."cetusku dingin.

"Kau…"

"Sekalipun tertidur atau melakukan aktifitas lain, aku tetap bisa menangkap dan merekam materi. Jadi tidak perlu merepotkan anda."

"Bocah ini benar-benar…"

"Arraseo," Yunho-ssi melonggarkan dasinya dengan raut gusar, membanting tubuhnya ke sofa dan menyambar buku materi Design milik Seohyun nuna.

"Jika kau sejenius itu maka seharusnya ini tak jadi masalah untukmu, bocah nakal."

"Silahkan. Dengan senang hati, Yunho-ssi.

-skip-

Finally…

Kami menghabiskan hampir 2 jam untuk kuis seputar rancang bangun dan arsitektur dengan total sekitar 100 pertanyaan. Dan CEO Jung harus menerima kekalahannya kali ini karena bocah yang ada di hadapannya adalah mahasiswa terbaik Myongji University yang memiliki IQ 170.

Senyum pongahku mengakhiri adu argumen kami sore itu dengan kemenangan berada di pihakku. Jangan pernah meremehkan kemampuan Le'froid Changmin. Kau juga harus belajar, Yunho ahjussi.

2 : 1

Kamis, 05.00 KST

Klik…

Aku menyimpan sekitar 20 artikel tentang menu-menu makanan Jepang yang kerap ku lihat tiap paginya di meja makan. Tak terlalu sulit merekam dan menghafal tiap langkah pembuatannya. Yep. Saatnya beraksi, Shim.

"Ada yang anda inginkan, Changmin-ssi?" bibi Jang tersenyum ramah menyambut kehadiranku di area kekuasaannya di pagi buta.

Ya.

Aku mengangguk cepat dan memulai aktifitasku tanpa mempedulikan larangan koki utama Yunho-nim. Lakukan yang harus kulakukan secepat dan sesempurna mungkin sebelum waktu sarapan tiba.

 _Finally.._

Aku memasang senyum, ah tepatnya cengiran lebar menatap hasil karyaku yang terhidang di meja makan. Hasil jiplakan sempurna menu khas Jepang yang biasa disajikan untuk Yunho nim. Berbeda lagi dengan reaksi orang nomor satu Jung Corporation ini. Dia menatapku dengan sorotan nanar dan helaan nafas panjang.

"Tak ada yang memintamu melakukan ini, Changmin ah."

"But i want to,"

"Sampai kapan kau bertingkah pembangkang dan keras kepala. Tugas utamamu hanya belajar."

"I don't need to study things."

"Kau benar-benar…"

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mengambil alih tugas bibi Jang. Anda bisa menganggap itu cicilan pembayaran hutang. Bukankah tidak ada sesuatu yang gratis di dunia? Perjanjian tetap perjanjian." Jawabku telak.

Yunho nim hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum meraih sumpit dan mulai mencicipi sarapannya. Hening. Kenapa melihat kerutan keningnya aku serasa ikut program _Hell Kitchen._

"Enak..?"

Yunho nim meneguk kopinya tanpa banyak bicara. Tatapan tak terbaca itu sudah mengisyaratkan masakanku gagal total.

"Sepertinya tidak ya …"

"Lumayan."

"Ye?"

"Hanya saja... " Suara bass itu memaksaku mengangkat kepala dan saat tatapan kami bertemu, sekilas kulihat senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tegas Yunho-nim.

"Hanya saja aku tak terlalu menyukai masakan pedas." Ia memandangku yang masih berdiri dengan wajah bodoh,

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana, Changmin ah?"

"Ne?"

"Duduklah. Kita sarapan bersama."

Dan...

Pertama kalinya kami menikmati sarapan bersama tanpa banyak bicara. Hening. Ini terasa aneh, tapi aku tahu kami mulai membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Aku juga mencoba berdamai dengan diriku. I have to try.

-skip-

Sabtu, 17.00 KST

 _Weekend …_

Terbiasa menghabiskan waktu lebih dari 22 jam diluar untuk bekerja membuatku merasa jadi kerbau belakangan. Yep. Bosan bergelut dengan mendesign web dan membuat konsol game, aku meraih drawing book dan memulai keisenganku. Tak ada yang menarik.

Gaah …

"Shim Changmin!!!!"

"Ye?" Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan santai, meski pria di hadapanku meradang dengan wajah merah padam. Keningku berkerut melihat sketsa komik hasil keisenganku berada di tangan Yunho ahjussi. What the hell?

"Jelaskan apa ini?!!!"

"Apa? Gambar," Jawabku sambil memasang raut polos tak bersalah.

"Demi Tuhan. Tidak bisakah kau melakukan hal normal seperti bocah seusiamu. Hah?" Serunya kembang kempis menahan murka.

"Ooh. Tadi aku hanya bosan, ahjussi."

"Kau- Apa kau bilang? Bosan?!"

"Itu pemandangan yang biasa ku lihat di club. Tak tahu apa yang harus ku gambar, hanya itu yang terpikirkan. Hahaha…" Tawaku tergelak lepas menyadari apa yang membuat Yunho-ssi marah.

Yep.

Drawing book itu berisi gambar-gambar pasangan yaoi melakukan adegan ' _this dan that_ ' dengan pose _vulgar_. Perlahan raut tegang Yunho ssi memudar, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terbungkam.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Kita pergi keluar sekarang."

"APA?!"

@NAMSAN TOWER

 _AT 19.00 KST_

 _\- You'll Never Walk Alone -_

 _Believe me …_

Aku berpikir selera pria yang berjarak 4 tahun denganku ini benar-benar payah. Malam minggu. Kami berakhir di gunung Bukhasan mengunjungi Seoul Tower layaknya pasangan kencan. Terlihat sinting menurutku. Sepertinya julukanku pada orang nomor 1 Jung Corp. ini harus bergeser dari pria tua menyebalkan jadi pria tua yang payah. Lihat saja. Terjebak di antara pasangan remaja yang di mabuk cinta membuat kami layaknya _couple yaoi_ saja.

"Apa kau juga berniat memasang gembok cinta di tempat ini. Huh?" Gerutuku lengkap dengan kerucutan sebal.

"Kau juga sering datang ke Namsan Tower, Changmin ah?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Waktu terlalu berharga untuk mengunjungi tempat bodoh seperti ini, Yunho-ssi,"

"Hyung…" Selanya memperbaiki nama panggilannya dariku.

"Ckk!" Decakku kesal.

Ia mengacak rambutku dengan tawa renyah. Terlebih ketika aku melayangkan tatapan protes dan decakan kesal.

"Berhenti melakukan itu. Ck. Dasar pria tua menyebalkan." Teriakku jengkel.

"Kau tahu?" Ia menghela nafas panjang. Lalu menatap kembang api yang menyemarakkan pemandangan Seoul di malam hari.

"Tidak," Sahutku sambil membenahi rambut berantakanku. Hingga suara Yunho membuatku membeku untuk sesaat.

"Tempat ini menyisakan banyak sekali kenangan bagiku."

Ya.

Kalimatnya penuh dengan kerinduan. Itu yang ku tangkap. Pasti ia sedang membicarakan istrinya sekarang. Tatapannya kosong menerawang memandangi bintang yang terlukis di langit yang terbentang.

"Ooh,"

"Ya." Sahutan singkat. Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada luka dan kegetiran di wajah berahang tegas di hadapanku.

"Sebenarnya…"

"Hn?" Yunho-nim mengalihkan tatapan padaku.

"Aku pernah sekali datang ke tempat ini bersama seseorang yang special."

"Ya?"

"Cinta pertamaku. Hahaha. Itu sudah lama sekali." Kelakarku tak lucu sama sekali, meski ku lihat senyum Yunho ssi mengembang menyaksikan kesibukanku mengutak-atik sebuah gembok tua yang pernah kupasang beberapa tahun silam. Usang. Huruf yang tertera di atasnya mulai pudar dan beberapa bagian gembok dimakan karat.

"Kalian berpisah?"

"Dia pergi." Sahutku ringan.

"Kau tak mencarinya, Changmin ah?"

"Untuk apa? Aku yakin nuna telah bahagia dan memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna sekarang. Dia masih mengingatku saja sudah syukur."

"Nuna?"

"Dia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku." Jawabanku membuat Yunho tergelak lepas.

"Apa aneh menyukai yeoja yang lebih tua?" Sergahku jengkel.

"Tidak. Hanya…"

"Dia satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku, dasar menyebalkan." Sungutku kesal. Ia menepuk pundakku pelan.

"Lalu kenapa tak mencoba menghubunginya, Min? Setidaknya orang yang ingin kau temui masih ada di dunia." Katanya lunak.

"Aku hanya berharap nuna bahagia dimanapun berada sekarang."

"Kau menyayangi nunamu?"

"Sangat."

Hening.

Obrolan kami berakhir kala Yunho nim bangkit sambil melirik arlojinya. Hampir dua jam kami berduaan di _roof top_ yang mulai sepi menjelang tengah malam.

"Hampir jam 12. Kita makan malam sebelum pulang. Kau pasti lapar, Min. Kajja…" Ajaknya sambil merenggangkan pinggang. Bunyi gemeletuk seperti patahan tulang terdengar. Dasar _workaholic_.

"Jika kau sangat merindukannya kenapa tak menemuinya, ahjussi?"

Yunho hanya mengulas senyum tipis sebelum mengusak rambutku dan berlalu meninggalkanku yang berdiri mematung. Langkahnya yang mulai menjauh dan suara bassnya menyadarkanku seketika.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana, Changmin ah?"

"Ya. Ya. Ya."

"Bukan ke arah sana. Kita ke _N Grill_ , Min. Assisten Yoon telah menyiapkan reservasi." Tegurnya.

Sialan.

Orang ini benar-benar membuatku seperti orang dungu. Dengan harga diri yang terjun bebas aku membalikkan badan dan melangkah mendahuluinya memasuki N Tower. Sekilas aku menatap gembok milikku yang bergantung rapi di antara ribuan benda serupa.

 _[Shim Changmin Lee Yeon Hee]_

'Selamat tinggal, nuna…'

Senyumku mengembang mengingat yeoja yang pernah mengisi hari-hariku. Yep. Dari berat perjuangan yang ku hadapi beberapa tahun terakhir, hanya nuna lah yang jadi pemacu semangatku bertahan di dunia yang keji. Aku masih pantas untuk meraih sebuah mimpi. Dan aku pasti berjuang dan membuktikan diri padamu, nun. Aku Max Changmin-mu yang bisa kau banggakan.

-skip-

"Hyung akan kembali ke Jepang akhir minggu depan, Changmin ah…"

 _N Grill, at 00.00 KST_

"Ooh,"

Hanya dengungan yang terucap dari mulutku meski jantungku mencelos mendengar kalimat Yunho nim. Ya. Apa yang ku harapkan. Kami mempunyai dunia yang berbeda dan saling bertolak belakang. Memperoleh jaminan dan bantuan darinya merupakan keberuntungan tak terduga. Hanya …

'Aku sudah merasa nyaman tinggal bersamamu, hyung'

"Min…"

'Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau juga akan pergi,'

"Changmin ah …"

'Terimakasih. Bantuanmu tak akan ku lupakan dan aku akan bekerja keras memenuhi keinginanmu. Sampai jumpa beberapa tahun mendatang, Yunho hyung.'

Puk…

Tepukan ringan di kepalaku menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku tersenyum. Coba menutupi apa yang mengusik pikiranku dengan kata-kata datar.

"Ah, jadi begitu…"

"Arraseo. Kapan hyung kembali?" Kataku nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tak akan kembali."

"Ooh,"

"Aku harus menggantikan hyungku memegang kendali Jung Corp. Asia, Min."

Bisu.

Hingga sepasang mata musangnya menatap wajahku lekat. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku aku berusaha memasang senyum tipis, kendati mungkin terlihat seperti orang dungu. Tenggorokanku tercekat, kata-kata yang berputar di otakku seperti tertelan kembali. Aku merasa dejavu.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Jepang, Changmin ah." Kata Yunho hyung tegas.

"Aku tahu sulit bagimu mempercayakan hidupmu pada orang yang baru seminggu kau kenal."

"Hyung hanya bisa menjanjikan kau akan memulai hidup baru dan fokus menjalani pendidikanmu. Tinggallah bersamaku."

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Ini bukanlah sebuah paksaan. Kau juga boleh melanjutkan pendidikanmu di Korea dan berangkat tahun depan setelah menamatkan S1-mu. Seohyun akan mengurus semua kebutuhanmu. Tetaplah tinggal di apartement hyung."

"Uhm."

Aku mengangguk. Sekilas kulihat ketegangan dan kekhawatiran di wajah Yunho hyung. Menunggu jawabanku. Ya. Pilihan yang ia berikan sama-sama akan merubah kehidupan seorang Shim Changmin untuk selamanya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Gosiwon.."

 **TBC / END ?**

Act. 2 is here epribadehhh~

Sesuai permintaan beberapa user di act. 1, act. 2 pun diterbitkan secepat mungkin

Makasih banget buat semua yang udah ngereview di act. 1 sebelumnyaa

 **vinochang, anjarsarijulianti, love, ireneayu, guest, guest, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha~**

Maaf karena ngga bisa balesin review dari kalian satu per satu andai ada kolom balas komentar, pasti udah aku balas kok

Makasih juga buat yang udah sempat baca ff amburadul ini, mohon dukungannya yaa


	3. Act 3

**YOU'LL NEVER WALKS ALONE**

 _Act. 3 : The Beginning of The End_

 **"Cinta pertama membuat seorang pria jadi dewasa dan cinta terakhirlah yang menjadikannya sempurna** "

 _~Someone's mine~_

WARNING! Typos everywhere, alur tiba-tiba ngga nyambung, penggunaan kata yang ngga sesuai.

–You'll Never Walk Alone–

Author POV

 _"Aku ingin kembali ke Gosiwon."_

 **Deg!**

Yunho mengatupkan rahang tegang. Ya. Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan inilah yang paling ia khawatirkan jadi keputusan namja belia di hadapannya. Senyum itu ia paksakan tersungging meski kekecewaan jelas terlihat di wajah tampannya. Suka atau tidak. Inilah keinginan Shim Changmin.

"Aku harus mengambil sesuatu sebelum ikut denganmu ke Jepang, hyung."

Oke.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

Yunho berusaha mencerna ucapan Changmin yang tertangkap pendengarannya. Jelas tercetak seringai kemenangan di muka namja yang dianggapnya namdongsaeng ini.

"Yyak. Dasar bocah sialan. Kau mengerjaiku, Shim Changmin?!" Sergah Yunho kesal.

"Bukan salahku."

"Benar-benar…"

"Jadi stop memasang wajah menyedihkanmu hyung. Itu sangat menggelikan," Tukas Changmin dengan nada datar.

Yunho mendelik tak percaya, tapi. Aah, kenapa ia baru menyadari sesuatu sekarang? Deheman dan senyum jahilnya kini terulas. Saatnya pembalasan.

"Katakan lagi…"

"Mwoya?"

" _Hyung_. Itu terdengar sangat… manis." Goda Jung Yunho dengan nada mengayun melihat perubahan wajah Changmin.

"Stop it. Kau sangat menyebalkan, hyung." Cetusnya dengan wajah datar.

"Dan juga menggemaskan."

"YA!"

"Hahahaha~"

Yunho mengusak rambut namja belia di hadapannya dengan senyum mengembang. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya 'menghangat' tiap menemukan expresi berbeda ditunjukkan oleh Changmin.

Ya. Sisi lain seorang Le'froid Changmin yang begitu dingin, angkuh dan introvert. Kebekuan dan jarak di antara mereka perlahan terkikis. Yunho mempercayai instingnya bahwa memasukkan Shim Changmin dalam kehidupannya adalah keputusan yang benar.

 _'Nae dongsaeng ...'_

 **Seoul Memorial Park**

Harum dupa menyelimuti atmosfer krematorium terbesar di Seoul. Rumah duka dan peristirahatan terakhir bagi dua orang anggota keluarga Jung. Nama dan foto mereka tersimpan selama 22 tahun beserta abu jenasah Jung Hanna dan Jung Changmin. Bagi sang abeoji, mungkin terlalu pahit membawa kenangan terakhir mendiang anak dan istrinya ke Jepang setelah kecelakaan tragis merenggut nyawa keduanya.

"Hyung masih bisa mendengar suaramu, Chwang."

 _'Yung, akay…(2 tahun)'_

"Juga protesan dan pout menggemaskanmu jika keinginanmu tak hyung turuti,"

 _'Beluang gendut (3,5 tahun)'_

"Kau tahu? Hyung selalu berpikir andai saat itu hyung lebih besar dan kuat, hyung pasti bisa menyelamatkanmu dari kemarahan abeoji…"

 _"Hyung!! Yunho hyung!! Aku tak mau pergiii… Aku ingin bersama hyungg! Turunkan Minie, Eomma!!! Huwaaa…(5 tahun)"_

"Pasti saat ini kau telah tumbuh dewasa seperti Changmin. Jika hari itu tak terjadi…"

 _'Nyonya mengalami kecelakaan tunggal di kawasan Kangwon-Gu. Dan tuan muda juga tidak selamat.'_

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, nae dongsaeng. Saranghae, Jung Changmin." Yunho mengusap foto yang membingkai senyum adiknya. Jung Changmin, 5 tahun.

Ya.

Sosok Shim Changmin mengingatkan Yunho pada mendiang adiknya. Mata bambi, senyum dan nama keduanya yang mirip membuatnya yakin ini isyarat Tuhan. Bahwa ia bisa menebus rasa bersalahnya pada sang adik dengan menyelamatkan Shim Changmin.

– You'll Never Walk Alone –

 _Finally …_

Satu minggu waktu yang diperlukan assisten Yoon untuk mengurus berkas kepindahan Changmin, berikut paspor dan visa. Secara resmi akhirnya ia melakukan transfer dan menyelesaikan tahun terakhir pendidikannya di _Tokyo Institute Of Technology_ (Tokodai) serta mendapatkan program master 2 tahun berikutnya di universitas teknologi terbaik Jepang.

Minggu berikutnya,

Sebuah pesawat khusus yang membawa rombongan CEO Jung mendarat di bandara Narita. Ralat. Bukan seluruhnya karena Direktur Komisaris, CFO dan LO telah kembali seminggu sebelumnya, sementara Jung Yunho menunda jadwal keberangkatannya untuk menyelesaikan administrasi dan prosedur kepindahan Changmin ke Jepang.

 _Oke …_

Baru saat inilah Changmin menyadari siapa pria yang 2 minggu ini bersamanya. Jung Yunho merupakan tokoh penting dalam dunia bisnis Asia sekaligus lajang paling di minati.

Tampan,

kaya,

berbakat,

dan memegang peranan penting dalam perusahaan kontraktor terbesar di Jepang. Kilatan blitz dan kamera langsung menyambut langkah pertamanya di negeri Sakura.

Ah, bukan langkah pertama sebenarnya. Karena sekarang ia berada di gendongan pria yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu dengan di ikuti assisten Yoon, Seohyun, Chansung dan beberapa bodyguard yang ia yakin tengah menahan tawa melihat penderitaannya sekarang.

"Hyung…"

"Apa?" Sahut Yunho santai.

"Turunkan. Aku. Sekarang."

"Dan membiarkanmu jadi tontonan publik. Tidak. Terimakasih."

"Menurutmu. Apa. Yang. Kaulakukan. Sekarang? Kau kira ini lebih baik daripada menjadi tontonan publik?"

"Menggendongmu,"

"Hyung. Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan? Aku bisa jalan sendiri…"

"Min. Kenapa kau masih bisa berdebat di saat begini. Diamlah. Atau perlu Chansung yang mendorongmu memakai kursi roda. Hn?"

"Kau…"

"Kau akan terlihat seperti kakek-kakek."

"Sekarang kau membuatku seperti bocah 5 tahun, Pabo!"

"Arraseo, Min baby."

Oke.

Asap imaginer mulai membumbung di kepala Shim Changmin. Berikut tanduk dan buntut iblis. Cukup. Meski dalam kondisi terdesak ia pantang dianggap lemah, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Dan Jung Yunho memporak porandakannya seenak jidat dan telak di hadapan semua orang. Gigi Changmin seolah meruncing dan siap melakukan pembalasan. Leher di depan matanya seperti hidangan lezat yang bisa memuaskan rasa kesalnya. Dan …

KRAUGGHH!

"YYAK. SHIM CHANGMIN!!!!"

Jika di reka ulang asal mula kekacauan diatas adalah rengekan Changmin sepanjang perjalanan Korea-Jepang. Yosh. Ini adalah perjalanan lintas negara pertamanya dengan pesawat. Kendati hanya memakan waktu kurang dari 3 jam, ia benar-benar sekarat karena mabuk udara. Memuntahkan apa saja dan menolak apapun yang mengurangi penderitaannya. Kecuali satu hal yang menjadi 'jargon' wajibnya.

"Hyung. Turunkan aku sekarang. Atau aku akan melompat keluar... HOEKSS!!"

 _Arakawa, 21.00 JT_

Choi Dong Wook, 30 tahun

Namja berwajah tegas yang menjabat LO Jung Corp. dan memegang 20% sahamnya ini mengeraskan rahang dan mengepalkan genggaman tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Emosi menyaksikan 'Jurnal Live' yang disiarkan di Tokyo Channel.

"Kau ingin mengajukan perang terbuka dengan hyung, Yunho ya? Arraseo."

Ya.

Kemarahan Dong Wook bukan tanpa alasan. Dua minggu lalu ia telah mengetahui jika seseorang yang mencuri start lelang namja yang jadi incarannya adalah adik sepupunya sendiri. Jung Yunho membeli Shim Changmin dari Mafia Jang senilai 200 juta USD.

Seringai mengerikan tercetak di wajah pewaris Choi Group ini.

Siapapun yang mengenal Choi Dong Wook pasti tahu bagaimana perangainya. Ia akan bermain-main dengan mangsanya sebelum menghabisinya tanpa belas kasihan. Sifat tegas, keras dan beraninya lah yang menjadikannya salah satu pilar terkuat Jung Corp. Asia.

 _Itabashi, 07.00 JT_

Kicau kenari yang bertengger di balkon kamar lantai 2 milik Jung Yunho seolah memberi tanda bahwa hari telah pagi. Mentari menyelinap dari celah tirai memaksa pemilik mata bambi ini menggeliat merasakan punggungnya yang remuk redam. Ia berusaha memicingkan mata membiasakan diri dengan berkas cahaya yang menyapa retina.

"Oppaaa!!!"

 _Drap…_

 _Drap…_

Detak high heels menghentak cepat di lantai marmer, disusul suara debuman pintu. Sebelum Changmin sempat membuka mata, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang berat menubruk dan menindih badannya.

"Jahat sekali. Kenapa oppa tak mengabariku jika telah kembali…"

"Uhuk, uhukkh!!"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Yunho oppa…" Pekik yeoja yang mendekap Changmin. Menggoyang tubuh yang masih bergelung selimut tanpa peduli pemiliknya berontak kehabisan oksigen.

"Be…rat, hyuung…"

"A-apa?" Gerakan manja yeoja itu terhenti bukan suara Yunho yang menyambut kejutan paginya, tapi …

"Menyingkir dari atasku. Yyah!!!!" Teriakan Changmin membuatnya terlonjak dan mengambil jarak dengan tatapan memicing curiga. Keduanya beradu pandangan tajam begitu selimut itu tersibak kasar.

"Siapa kau?!!"

"Kau yang siapa?!!"

"Kenapa kau ada di kamar Yunho oppa-ku?!!"

"Wait. What? Yunho oppamu?!!"

"Kau??"

"Kau … _(istri Yunho hyung) -batinnya-_? Ah, salam kenal nuna. Aku…" Sahut Changmin berusaha mencerna situasi. Tiba-tiba gelak tawa Yunho menghentikan perang urat dua insan berlainan jenis di hadapannya.

Pewaris Jung ini tengah mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk setelah menyelesaikan aktifitas mandinya, ketika adegan 'ranjang' Min-Yeon membuyarkan konser solonya.

"Jadi…"

"…Kedua adikku telah bertemu? Hahaha. Changmin ah, jangan memanggil Jiyeon 'nuna' karena kalian seumuran. Dan Yeon-ah…mulai sekarang anggaplah Shim Changmin sebagai saudaramu karena ia akan menjadi bagian keluarga Jung."

Alright…

Salam perkenalan yang manis, Ho. Karena kenyataannya sekarang

Jiyeon menatapi _'namdongsaeng'_ mu dengan sorot penuh aura permusuhan. What the hell? Changmin merasa seluruh sarapannya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Bukan hanya karena Jiyeon, tapi karena tatapan dingin yang di tunjukkan oleh Jung Yong Hwa. Pria berusia 59 tahun yang menjadi pilar utama Jung Corp. Asia. Ya. Beliau ayah kandung dari Jung Yunho.

"Aku akan segera melakukan mukoyoshi." Kata Yunho setelah menyelesaikan sarapan.

Hening.

Tak ada tanggapan kecuali sorotan dingin yang seolah meremukkan tulang belulang Changmin. Jung Yong Hwa meletakkan sumpitnya dan pergi tanpa sepenggal kalimat. Gaaah. Changmin menghembuskan nafas berat ketika ia mulai menyadari satu hal. Keberadaannya tak di inginkan oleh siapapun.

"Kenapa oppa melakukan ini?" Protes Jiyeon kesal.

"Ya?"

"Memasukkan orang asing ke dalam daftar keluarga Jung."

"Jiyeon ah…"

"Aku tak suka itu." Sergah Jiyeon dengan sorot kebencian. Yunho menghela nafas bersiap mengeluarkan argumennya ketika suara Jung Kangta menengahi perdebatan kecil di pagi hari ini.

"Jaga bicaramu, Park Jiyeon. Jangan bersikap tidak sopan pada oppa-mu."

Jung Kangta, 35 tahun.

Pria matang, kalem dan berwibawa ini adalah Presiden Direktur Jung Corp. yang berada di naungan JCA Group. Dengan kata lain membawahi anak cabang dari raksasa perusahaan yang khusus bergerak di bidang konstruksi. JCA sendiri mengelola beberapa perusahaan besar yang menguasai pasar automotif, perbankan dan pertambangan. Choi Group dan Park Ltd. juga merupakan bagian dari Jung Corp. Asia. Jadi bisa di bayangkan seberapa besar peranan keluarga Jung, Choi dan Park dalam perkembangan dunia bisnis.

"Kau masih mengingatku, Changmin ah?"

"Selamat datang di Tokyo. Aku belum sempat memberikan salam padamu saat Yunho membawamu pulang semalam,"

Wait.

Yunho? Pulang?

Semalam…

Artinya 'mereka' melihat bagaimana ia tiba di kediaman keluarga Jung dengan keadaan menyedihkan. Damn it. Ya. Tentu saja ia mengingat Jung Kangta. Ia salah satu pria yang bertandang ke Mirotic Club 2 minggu dimana berakhir dengan perkelahian 'tak imbang'nya dengan Choi Dong Wook.

 _'Orang ini…'_

"Jangan sungkan. Mulai sekarang kau juga bagian dari kami,"

 _'Cukup ramah'_

"Dan juga jangan mengambil pusing dengan kata-kata Jiyeon. Adikku hanya tak suka perhatian kakak kesayangannya terbagi,"

 _'Dan juga …'_

"Nyamankan dirimu. Kau bisa memanggilku Kangta hyung. Arra?" Pria ini mengulas senyum bersahabat mengabaikan tingkah kekanakan Jiyeon yang menghentakkan kakinya kesal sebelum meninggalkan obrolan mereka.

 **Puk…**

Tepukan ringan di pundak langsung membuyarkan pikiran Changmin. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat merespon kalimat Kangta. Dan ia bisa menerka telah terjadi adu argumen sengit di antara tiga orang bermarga Jung ini semalam, seputar keputusan Yunho membawanya tinggal di kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Mengenai obrolan kita semalam, hyung akan coba memberi pengertian pada ayahmu." Pungkas Kangta.

"Aku tahu hyung bisa diandalkan. Baiklah. Kuserahkan padamu."

-skip-

Hufth~

Changmin membuang nafas ke sekian kalinya mengimbangi tarikan beratnya dengan otak melayang kemana-mana. Sementara sepanjang perjalanan menuju Meguro, Yunho sibuk menatap layar laptop-nya mengamati perkembangan indeks saham gabungan. Typikal _workaholic_ yang jarang mau melewatkan kesempatan dan memanfaatkan waktu untuk bekerja.

"Katakan yang ingin kaukatakan,"

"Ne?"

"Menghela nafas membuang keberuntunganmu. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Changmin ah?" Yunho menutup layar laptopnya dan meneliti reaksi Changmin.

"Tentang mukoyoshi…"

"Ya?"

"Hyung serius melakukannya?" Otak cerdas Changmin cepat menanggap istilah yang sering di pakai di Jepang untuk 'adopsi'. Memasukkan seseorang di luar marga dan keluarga, bahkan tak memiliki ikatan darah untuk memperoleh garis penerus yang bisa di andalkan untuk mengelola bisnis. Hal ini lumrah terjadi di kalangan pengusaha Jepang.

"Sangat."

"Tapi …"

"Apa?"

"Aku tak mau menjadi anakmu."

"Hahahahahaha…" Tawa Yunho pecah menyaksikan wajah masam Changmin saat menyebut kata 'anak'. Bocah itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan kerucutan sebalnya. Sisi lain seorang Shim Changmin.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku akan mengangkatmu sebagai adik, Changmin ah. Umur kita hanya terpaut 4 tahun."

"Aah, begitu."

"Atau …" Seringai nakal sambil merangkul bahu namdongsaengnya.

"What?"

"Kau mau memanggilku daddy, Min?" Goda Yunho dengan nada mengayun. Spontan mata bambi Changmin melebar teringat insiden memalukan di bandara semalam.

"Haish!!!"

"Ne, baby?"

"Hyung!!!"

"Apa?"

"Kau mau ku bunuh?!" Gelegar tawa Jung Yunho memecah suasana yang biasanya sepi, beku dan kaku di mobil pewaris utama Jung Corp. Asia. Ya. Kehadiran Shim Changmin merubah kepribadian sang CEO. Itu yang di lihat assisten Yoon beberapa minggu terakhir. Ingatan pria yang mengabdikan lebih dari separuh hidupnya ini kembali mengenang masa kanak-kanak Yunho. Tawa, senyum dan candaan konyol yang barangkali hanya di tunjukkan pada mendiang adiknya. Jung Changmin.

 _'Apapun alasan keberadaan anda di samping Sajangnim. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih telah membuatnya kembali bisa tersenyum hangat, Changmin ssi…'_

Klik!

Yunho membuka file di salah satu folder dalam ponselnya. Ya. Kumpulan foto-foto yang terambil dalam beberapa moment penting keluarga. Diantaranya terdapat koleksi lama di mana Yunho masih mengenakan seragam khas Horikoshi Gakuen.

"Kemarilah. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada seluruh kerabatku…"

"Uh?"

"Kau juga segera menjadi bagian dari kami, Changmin ah …"

"Uhm," Changmin mengangguk saat Yunho mengusak rambutnya gemas.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan ayah, Kangta hyung dan Jiyeon. Sekarang aku akan mengenalkanmu pada …"

"Choi Dong Wook."

 **Deg!**

Yunho jelas menangkap aura tak nyaman di wajah adiknya. Jangankan bertemu, mungkin Dong Wook adalah orang yang masuk daftar blacklist Changmin karena riwayat pertemuan mereka yang luar biasa.

Penolakan Changmin berujung kemarahan Dong Wook yang menyebabkan keduanya terlibat ketegangan seksual sekaligus pemukulan. Ia bisa mengingat wajah memar dan lebam hyungnya setelah gagal mendapatkan Shim Changmin dengan trik licik.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf atas pelecehan yang dilakukan olehnya,"

"Untuk apa meminta maaf?"

"Meskipun dari luar ia terlihat kasar dan mengerikan sebenarnya Dong Wook hyung seseorang yang loyal dan mau melakukan apapun demi keluarganya, meski bertentangan dengan prinsipnya…"

"Ooh,"

"Aku yakin ada saatnya kalian bisa berdamai dan menjadi tim yang solid. _Someday_ …"

"Aku tak yakin tapi baiklah. Kita lihat saja nanti,"

"Berikutnya…"

Park Yoochun, 29 tahun.

Pria yang menjabat CFO Jung Corp. ini memegang kendali keuangan sejak awal tahun 2015. Typikal orang yang santai, humoris dan melakukan apa saja yang di inginkannya tanpa peduli tanggapan siapapun. Mr. Casanova. Julukan itu melekat pada Park Yoochun yang di gilai banyak yeoja, bahkan semenjak high school. Tak terhitung berapa wanita yang rela antri di ranjangnya. Kebiasan yang diwarisi dari ayahnya.

" _Playboy_ ,"

"Ya. Seperti yang terlihat. Dimana ada Yoochun hyung pasti ada wanita. Itu satu paket wajib."

"Uhm," Gumam Changmin mengerti.

"Dia orang yang humoris dan selalu bisa mencairkan suasana. Kau akan menyukainya, Changmin ah."

"Semoga."

"Park Jiyeon. Yeoja yang kau temui tadi pagi adalah adik tirinya. Park ahjussi menikah 3 kali dan Jiyeon merupakan putri istri ketiganya dari pernikahan pertama."

"Arra." Changmin mengangguk singkat. Ada pertanyaan lain yang bergelayut di kepalanya. Sejak tadi ia tak melihat foto pernikahan Yunho.

"Hyung…kenapa, aku tak melihat nuna?" Yunho membeku. Begitu juga assisten Yoon yang duduk di kursi depan bersama Chansung. Mobil mewah itu berhenti tepat di gerbang utama Tokodai yang menyambut mereka dengan angkuh.

[Your _Yunho My Yeonnie]_

File terakhir…

Jari Yunho menggeser kursor ke kanan dan 'klik'. Deg. Degup jantung Changmin seolah terhenti, wajahnya memucat dan tenggorokan tercekat. Bagaimana mungkin? Yeoja cantik yang bersanding dengan Yunho adalah ' _nuna_ 'nya yang 6 tahun silam terpisah karena hijrah dengan bumonimnya ke Jepang.

"Namanya Lee Yeon Hee."

"N-nuna?"

"Ya."

 _'Ternyata dunia begitu sempit. Yeoja yang kau nikahi sebagai Lee Yeon Hee. Dia adalah Lee Yeon Hee yang kukenal, hyung. Cinta pertamaku…'_

Tepukan ringan di bahu menyadarkan Changmin dari lamunan. Ia membalas tatapan Yunho dengan senyum cerah. Nuna. Ia tak sabar bertemu dan melihat reaksi yeoja yang sangat di cintainya sejak mengenyam pendidikan dan bertemu pertama kali di Myongji Junior School.

"Bisakah…" Tanya Changmin hati-hati dan tatap penuh harap.

"Ya?"

"Aku bertemu dengan nuna?"

"Tentu saja," Yunho membalas permintaan Changmin dengan anggukan dan senyum tipis. "Akhir bulan aku akan mengajakmu mengunjunginya."

"Arraseo. Gomawo, hyung"

"Sekarang nikmatilah kehidupan barumu, Jung Changmin. Meskipun Tuhan melahirkan persaudaraan kita dengan jalan berbeda…aku yakin inilah cara-Nya membuktikan kuasanya. Mulai hari ini hyung bersamamu, Changmin ah…"

" _ **YOU'LL NEVER WALK ALONE**._ " Ucap Yunho tegas.

 _TBC / END HAYOO?!_

YEAAAY AKHIRNYA UPDATE LAGIII~ MAAP KALAU KELAMAAN UPDATENYA, AKU LAGI SIBUK NGEHE *NGELES*

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview cerita ini, aku ngga pernah ngira kalau cerita ini bakalan menarik di mata kalian hikseu *peluk Yunho* *digampar Changmin*

Makasih juga buat yang udah ngingetin kalau -nim itu digunakan sebagai gelar, maklum authornya masih baru di dunia hitam putih, ngehehehe.

Disini tuh, istri (atau mantan tunangan, lebih tepatnya) Yunho uda meninggal. Bakalan dibahas di act. selanjutnya. Kesimpulannya, Yunho SFS. EAAAAKK ***plak***

Yunho dan Changmin itu cuma 4 tahun selisihnya. cuma. ya kan. cuma. Hehe.

Makasih sekali lagi buat yang udah baca ff ini, next part will be updated soon! ~


End file.
